A Grey Valentine's Day
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A Valentine's day with Mr and Mrs Christian Grey... Enjoy everyone.


**A Grey Valentine's day…**

It's Wednesday the eleventh of February and I still don't know what to get Christian for this weekend. Saturday is valentine's day and well what do you give a billionaire play boy that already has everything. As Mrs Grey I have no clue except what he really likes to do you all know in the red room, but not all things romantic has to revolve around the red room. So here I am sitting in my office at Grey Publishing's trying to figure out what we can do together.

We could go for dinner at the Mile High Club or just a nice quite restaurant in town somewhere, or we even could go to Aspen for the weekend. Ahg! This is hopeless. My attention was drawn to where my secretary sat when a man delivered a basket of blood red velvet roses with a gray wrap box. Hannah my now secretary signed for the package and flowers and send the man on his way she brought in the basket of flowers and the gray box with a purple bow on it. She hand me the items and left my office. Attached to the box were an envelope and my name written in Christian's handwriting on the front:

_My dearest Mrs Grey,_

_I hope you are having a marvellous day. I hope you love the flowers and the list of instruction I have included in this box. Please follow them to the letter._

_See you real soon._

_Love_

_Christian_

I pull on the purple silk ribbon and lift the lib of the box. Inside were a stack of envelopes with numbers on them. The numbers only go from one to four. I open the first envelop with the letter one on it and it reads;

_Mrs Grey_

_Today I have arranged for you to be treated at the Ananya Spa, the staff there already knows of your arrival. I know you have been working really hard this past few months so I want to spoil my wife a little. So please go and enjoy your day at the spa my wonderful lady and I'll see you tonight. (Please take the second envelope with you.)_

_Love _

_Christian_

What? I am going to a spa today. I looked up from my letter in my hand and Sawyer was standing in my office door. I took the second envelope and stuff it in my purse.

'Mrs Grey, your car is waiting.' Sawyer spoke all business like.

'Of course.' I gave instructions to Hannah on what she has to do while I'm out and Sawyer and I took off to the spa. At the spa there were such a calming atmosphere, that alone made me relax. The friendly staff of Ananya Spa showed me to a room so I could change and my treatments could start. I first had a lovely aromatherapy bath. Then I had a full body sea salt scrub and afterward a wonderful full body massage. When my massage ended after an hour I was being pampered to a manicure and a pedicure. By the time they where finish with me it was mid afternoon. They were still busy with my feet when I pull out the second letter, and set out to read it:

_My wonderful Mrs Grey_

_I really hope you feel refreshed from your massages and that you are now nice and relaxed, in this letter I will inform you that there will be another package arriving for you at the spa. Inside is something I would like you to wear tonight. I'll meet you at a secret location Sawyer already knows of and I will meet you there. _

_Love _

_Christian_

I was just about finished reading my letter when the spa receptionist hand me, another large gray box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. On the lid was a small envelope. I opened it and it is only say; _'To my wonderful wife, who I love so much, hope you like what is inside. Love you, Christian.'_

How can you not love this man, he is just so full of surprises today. I lift the lid off the box and inside was a gray satin dress with the most wonderful bead work embroider on it. It even includes matching shoes. I picked up my phone and e-mail him to thank him for everything today. He only replied; _'I love spoiling you Mrs Grey, just know I love you very much and I will see you tonight.'_

His reply made me smile and I let the lady finish with my feet. Sawyer then drove us to Escala not the great house and I took a nice shower and washed off all my massage oils they used on me today. I got dressed in my new dress and shoes and was busy pulling my hair up when Sawyer hurried me on. I finish with my hair and have a quick check in the mirror to see if my make-up is still perfect and I just reapply my lipstick and we were off again. It was already dark out and Sawyer drove me into to the night. We must have driven for at least an hour or so.

We finally came to a halt at a place on the beach. The parking lot was deserted but the place had all its lights on inside. Sawyer helped me out of the car. I wrap my satin wrap around my bare shoulders and Sawyer offered me his arm as he escorted me inside the empty building. Taylor took over from Sawyer and he led me further into the building. Christian was standing in a tux overlooking the harbour. Taylor left me standing at the open door so I could join Christian outside. I step out and Christian turned around facing me. He looked at me and his all American-boy smile spread across his face.

'Mrs Grey, you simply look stunning in this dress.'

'You look really handsome in this tux, Mr Grey.' He smiled down at me.

'You are positively glowing. Did you enjoy your day at the spa?'

'Yes, thank you for that Mr Grey. It was really nice. So what is all this?' I asked motioning to the single table inside the building.'

'Since this is our first Valentine's day together, I thought I make it one to remember.' He stepped closer to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

'It sure has been so far, but Mr Grey you do know that Valentine's day is this Saturday right not today.'

'Of course I know Mrs Grey, can't a husband just spoil his beautiful wife any day he feels like it?'

'Of course you can Mr Grey. I have been racking my brain all day wondering what to get you for valentine's day.'

'And?' He prompted.

'I came up with nothing. What do you really give the man that already has everything?'

'Bomber…' He spoke. 'You do know you already gave me the biggest gift already…' He continued.

'What? I do not understand.'

'You marrying me was the biggest gift anyone has ever gave me in my entire live. So no matter what you give me Mrs Grey I am sure I will love it just because you gave it to me.'

'You really are my perfect man.'

'Mrs Grey I am sure I am really far from perfect.'

'I knew you might think that, but you are my prefect man, Mr Grey.' He smiled down at me as he wrap his arms around me. He smiled back at me and we just sway to the soft background music and when it got to cold outside and we head inside. Our first course were brought out and it was about two dozen oysters and then our main meal which was a lovely fish course with vegetables and for dessert we had Italian kisses.

After our wonderful time we head to the great house and had a very lovely evening in our new play room in the basement. There where red rose petals everywhere. There where chilled white wine in an ice bucket and some more soft music playing in the background. After about two hours play in our new play room we head to our own room where we just continue to enjoy our time together. We both finally fell asleep and the next morning I was up before Christian was. I was almost out the door when he called after me. I walked over to him where he was still very sleepy.

'Good morning gorgeous.' I spoke before he could. He just smiled at me.

'Good morning beautiful. You're so busy this early.'

'Of course, we have a couple of meetings today and I have a very important book launch this afternoon I have to attend to. I can't get out of it.'

'Goodness, so you don't really have time for breakfast with your husband this morning then?'

'I am sorry baby, but I have a nine AM meeting with one of our authors and I have already reschedule this particular meeting already.'

'Very well, rain check then.' He spoke and sound rather sad.

'Yes, sir. I'll rather make it up to you this weekend Mr Grey.' His face lit up at that suggestion and I knew I am going to have to perform this weekend. I gave him a goodbye kiss and was off where I almost swallow my granola whole and Sawyer and I were out the door in ten minutes. The rain set in and traffic was really bad the closer we got to Seattle. I was almost late for my meeting, I am glad Hannah already got everything ready for this meeting.

My morning was jam packed and was really busy I didn't even have a chance to sit and take a breather. By one PM I remembered the rest of the envelopes in the gray box Christian send me and I open it. Inside was the most beautiful love letter I have ever read or received ever. It had me in tears, and I had to go to the bathroom and reapply my now smug make-up. I know he said when we met that he is really not a hearts and flowers guy but he really knows how to do hearts and flowers really well without him even knowing that he does it.

Then it hit me, flying. I got on the internet and started to Google soaring and I phone a few companies and they were all booked out then as a last resort I Google-d hot air balloons in Washington state area and found a company that's having a valentine's day weekend special. I called them and they only have an opening on Sunday morning at ten AM. I called Taylor and he told me Christian has nothing scheduled for the whole weekend. I told Taylor to book Sunday in Christian's schedule before, he does plan something but not to be specific about the activity, he agreed and we hung up.

I phone the hot air balloon guy back and book and pay for our trip. I got in touch with Mrs Taylor and she agreed to pack us a picnic basket for Sunday morning. Feeling rather good about my choice I finally got back to my work. I got back to the office after opening of the book launch, it was about seven PM when I left the office and was surprised to see Christian waiting for me in the car as I walked out of Grey Publishing's. I was just so tired and I lay down on Christian's lap when we drove home. He caressed my cheek and my neck and brushed my hair out of the way.

'You tired Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, very. I had a hectic day. I would just like to take a bath and go to bed.'

'You have been working your sexy tail off these past few weeks baby, sleep does sounds good. Close your eyes, baby, we are still some distance from the great house.'

'Okay.' I spoke in a yawn and fell asleep on his lap. I dreamed of holding a new born in my arms and Christian has a smile on his face that almost wrap around his face. I looked down and the baby in my arms is a boy and he has all Christian's facial features and my unruly hair. I was so filled with joy and then the doctors came in and just took my baby from me. Christian put up a fight and got our son back. I don't know why they did that and it broke my heart. Christian ran out of my room got a wheel chair and ran with Taylor and Sawyer running behind us keeping us safe. I was briefly jolt awake when I was being carried to bed and tucked in by Christian.

'I love you…' I mumbled at him and he gave me a kiss on my temple then I was gone again. The rest of my nights rest was filled with dreamlessness. The following morning I woke up and it was six in the morning. I feel like a new person. Christian was still fast asleep next to me. He was facing me so I could have a chance to admire him fully. I so desperately wanted to touch him but I know if I do I will wake him, so I just burned his peaceful face into my memory and then looked over at the clock and I jumped up knowing I will be so late if I lay here any longer.

I jumped in the shower and got ready in a flash. I was out the door in fifteen minutes and Christian was still fast asleep. While a chow down my breakfast I wrote Christian a love letter like he did for me yesterday. I folded it and placed it in an envelope for him. I asked Mrs Taylor to give it to Christian when he comes and have his breakfast. She assured me that she will hand it to him. Sawyer and I were out the door and now stuck in traffic. According to the radio traffic report there, were a huge accident close to the turn off where Sawyer and I need to get off.

So Sawyer took an alternative route to Grey Publishing's. I was thirty minutes late being stuck in traffic for an hour and a half, it was not fun let me tell you. Christian e-mailed me and thanked me for the lovely letter. I got at the office and everything was chaos. The staff snap to when I walked in and then found out why everything was in such disarray. I stopped everyone in their tracks and told everyone to take a few deep breathes and then we packed each situation individual and within forty minutes everything was sorted out and running like clockwork again.

It was mid afternoon when I took a nice deserving tea break and read my next letter. Another love letter with a riddle for what we are going to do tomorrow for valentine's day. I think it might be just us taking 'The Grace' out for the day that will also be super great. Just my man and myself cruising on the big blue. Mmm… darn it. It sounds good, a whole day away from the city sounds like a great idea. There is something nautical in the riddle. So it just might be, what I think it is.

I tried every which way to unravel the riddle but nothing. I later called the hot air balloon man to confirm our appointment on Sunday and he assured me everything was all booked and ready for Sunday's ride. Friday evening Sawyer and I finally head home and on our ride back to the great house, I was still racked my brain on the riddle. The book launch yesterday afternoon was a huge success and the book sales are still going strong. What a day. We arrived home and Christian was working really hard in the study.

I left him be so he could work and I just head to our room upstairs and took a long hot bubble bath. After my bath I got dress for bed, I wrapped a robe around myself and head down to the kitchen where I ate my dinner Mrs Taylor made us for tonight. Christian walked into the kitchen and joined me while we ate our dinner in comfortable silence. I cleared our empty plates and I was about to head out to our room when Christian grabbed my hand and stopped me in my tracks.

'Mrs Grey, you are very quite tonight? Is everything alright?' He asked me kissing my knuckles.

'Yes, everything is alright. I have been trying to figure out your riddle all day and I came up zero.' His playful smile wash across his face.

'I see. I know you must have a theory, Mrs Grey. I would really like to hear it.' He prompted.

'There was a hint of some nautical expression and my guess is that we are going to take 'the Grace' out.' His smile disappeared and he just stared at me.

'What, did I get it wrong then? But Mr Grey you just have to keep in mind, that I found you a perfect gift as well, one I know you will love and all I can say now is that you just have to keep your Sunday open and see.'

'Really? You think I would love it then?' He spoke with a mischievous smile on his face as he stood up.

'Absolutely. It is something you find joy in whenever we do it together.' His crooked smile was back on his face again. His mood really swings like a pendulum from north to south and from east to west in a blink of an eye. He pulled me closer to him and embraced me and before I could think his mouth was on mine. He carried me off to our play room and we had a fantastic time. After or intense play session we fell asleep on the play room bed and I when I woke up later I was wrapped in Christian's arms. And for the first time in months Christian was having a really bad dream.

I really hate it when he has one of his horrible dreams I always feel so helpless. I just wrap my arms around him and just hold him tighter and tighter to me, soothing him till he wakes up. I gave the top of his head a soft kiss when he opens his eyes and we engage in the second innings of our play session. The morning arrived and as I thought we head out to where 'the Grace' was located and Christian and I and Mac head out to the open ocean.

We spend the whole day together. Laying in the sun, enjoy the heat of the sun on our skin, the view from the deck over the Seattle shoreline was really beautiful. When the city lights finally started to sparkle on the horizon we head back to the harbour and mere to our spot. Taylor drove us back to the Great house where Christian and I had a wonderful romantic dinner and then went back in the play room it was only in the small hours of the morning we both fell asleep after our nice hot shower.

The next morning around about eight AM, I kissed Christian awake and we head to the kitchen where I made us a nice breakfast. Mrs Taylor put the final touches on our picnic basket and Sawyer drove us to the address I gave him for our little hot air balloon trip. We got closer and thanks to the tall trees you can't really see the fully inflated balloon from the road. We drove through a lane with trees on either side.

'What is this surprise, baby? The suspense is killing me.' He spoke taking my hand and kissed it.

'You'll see we are almost there.' My words weren't even cold yet when we broke through the line of trees and the surprise on his face was more than rewarding for me.

'We are going on a balloon ride?'

'Yes.' I smiled at him

'Oh, baby. This is the most wonderful surprise ever, thank you.'

'For you Mr Grey, you are most welcome.' We got out and we meet our balloon pilot for our two to three hour trip. The three of us got in and we took off. We were so high that everything below was tiny and yet in a way really beautiful from here.

'What made you think of this?' Christian asked me while, he wrap his arms around me while we look out over the spectacular view of Seattle.

'Well, I already know you like flying Charlie Tango and then also gliding so I thought why now spend some time, with what you like and will also be nice having you to myself not being in the controls of any form of aircraft. So here we are.'

'Well I have to say Mrs Grey, I really truly love every second of it. Isn't so breath taking up here?'

'It sure is.'

'Thank you for this.' He spoke and kissed my neck.

'You're most welcome, baby.' I spoke and turned to face him. He gave me kiss and the rest of our time on our ride was really great. With champagne in our hands we rode the wind streams of Seattle and enjoyed our intimate time together.

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
